


Downpour

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [27]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre Relationship, and loves wearing his clothes already, but rabble is already smitten, loudmouth has no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth sees Rabble in his clothes, and has a reaction he did not expect.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> a prompt from tumblr. "Finding your muse wearing their clothes" 
> 
> Takes place when they are still teenagers, and Loudmouth has no idea that he is basically already part of the quad.

Loudmouth and Rabble jogged up to the house, laughing as Loudmouth let them in. They were dripping wet from the sudden downpour that hit them on their walk home. It was a good thing neither of his parents were home, they would freak at how wet the floor was getting. 

Loudmouth led Rabble to his room and gave him a towel to dry off his hair and a pair of old sleep pants and his favorite pink hoodie. It had started out red (faded from numerous washes) which was the only reason his dad allowed him to keep it. 

“I’m gonna go change in the bathroom, and dry the floor, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay. Did you want some help?” Rabble smiled, with the towel already around his neck.

“Nah, it’s okay. It’ll be quick.” Loudmouth smiled back. He would never be over how sweet and caring his best friend was. Always willing to help.

Loudmouth was true to his word, changing and cleaning up quickly. Letting the wood floor stain would only incite trouble. 

“Alright Rab’ika-” Loudmouth stopped dead in his tracks, as words failed him. 

Rabble was sitting crosslegged on his bed, looking completely comfortable snuggled in Loudmouth’s oversized hoodie, pants long enough that his feet were hidden in the legs. He had no idea seeing Rabble in his clothes would feel so  _ right _ . Like he belonged in them, like some part of Rabble belonged to  _ him _ . 

Loudmouth shook his head, that was ridiculous. Rabble was his  _ best friend _ , he had no claim at all. Not to mention Rabble was already taken by Mischief and Ruckus. 

He realized he was staring, and shook himself out of it “Want to watch a movie while our clothes run through the dryer?”

Rabble smiled brightly at him, “Yeah! I’d like that. Can I keep the hoodie on? It’s so comfy.”

“Of course. It suits you.”

Rabble hid his smile in the neck of the hoodie as he leaned close to Loudmouth.

No, Loudmouth thought, he would have to be content with just being friends. If the opportunity to let Rabble borrow his clothes came up again, he didn’t think he would have the strength to say no.


End file.
